


I'll Take a Bruise (I Know You're Worth It)

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, and other small town adventures, getting in fights in the Dairy Queen parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: This thing with Kurt has always felt more right than scary.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, background Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Series: Everything 'verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 20





	I'll Take a Bruise (I Know You're Worth It)

Puck isn’t totally sure how it became a thing, all of them going for Dairy Queen on Monday nights. It probably has something to do with Mike Chang working there, giving them large Blizzards for the price of small ones.

They all meet there at seven by unspoken arrangement now, some of them coming from work, some of them coming from family dinners. Puck cleans six pools on Mondays, and the last one is a ten-feet deep in-ground with a slide and crazy pool area landscaping, so it always takes him a long time. The Kellers pay him a fuckton of money though, so it’s worth it.

When he parks at DQ, half the club is already hanging at the picnic table and the other half is waiting to order. Kurt is sitting on the table, licking a chocolate-and-vanilla twist and holding Puck’s root beer float.

Puck hops out of the truck and crosses the lot, headed straight for Kurt. He leans in for a kiss that tastes like ice cream, ignoring the catcalls from Santana and Sam.  
  
He pulls away, taking his float and doing his best to ignore Kurt’s tongue swirling around his ice cream cone. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Puck—that much is obvious from the gleam in his eyes.  
  
“Tease,” Puck says, taking a pull on his float.  
  
“You love it,” Kurt grins and Puck leans in for another kiss.  
  
“Seriously, you guys, get a room.” Mercedes laughs, and Sam drapes an arm across her shoulders.  
  
Puck just pulls Kurt closer, his tongue pushing past Kurt’s teeth and his hand sliding into the soft hair at the back of Kurt’s head. He’s so absorbed in kissing Kurt he doesn’t hear it. But Kurt does. He tenses and pulls away from Puck, and Puck’s eyes snap open in time to see Finn punch some twenty-something guy in the face.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my brother and my best friend that way.” Finn snarls, and it’s probably the most intimidating he’s ever looked.

Finn probably would have kicked the crap out of him, except Artie wheels over and puts himself in front of Finn, and Sam’s got handfuls of the back of Finn’s t-shirt.  
  
“What just happened?” Puck asks, and Kurt looks at him with sad eyes and his mouth twisted down in a little frown before he hops off the table. He tosses his ice cream cone in the trash and starts to walk towards the Nav.  
  
“Lima Loser Homophobe over there called you guys some things not worth repeating.” Santana says and she looks as angry as Puck suddenly feels.  
  
Puck leaves his float behind, jogging across the parking lot to catch up with Kurt.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kurt says before Puck can say anything.  
  
“Okay.” Puck nods. He slides his arms around Kurt, and for a few seconds Kurt resists, staying tense with several inches of space between him and Puck. Then, he relaxes, tucking his face against Puck’s neck and slipping his arms around Puck’s waist.  
  
“Lemme drive you home.” Puck offers and Kurt nods, pulling away to climb into Puck’s truck.  
  
They drive silently, with Kurt sitting in the passenger seat instead of in the middle like he usually does. Puck parks in the Hummels’ driveway and follows Kurt into the house. Burt and Carole aren’t home, so Puck follows Kurt upstairs without getting the warning _keep your hands off my son_ look from Burt.  
  
“You don’t have to babysit me. I’m fine.” Kurt snaps and Puck flinches in surprise. He’s not used to hearing Kurt sound so cold. Not anymore. Kurt sounds like he did a year ago every time he deigned to speak to Puck. Kurt must realise that, because his face falls and he reaches out to grab Puck’s hand.  
  
“I’m sorry, Noah. You can stay.”  
  
Puck nods and flops onto Kurt’s bed, pulling his boyfriend with him.  
  
“People are assholes.” Puck says, and Kurt chuckles weakly next to him. Puck works up the courage to ask the question that’s been bugging him since they got in the car. “Does it always feel like this? Like somebody punched you in the gut and then spit on you just because they could?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Puck pulls Kurt closer, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “You know I love you, right?”  
  
Kurt freezes and he lifts his head off Puck’s chest, his eyes wide with surprise. “I do now.”  
  
Puck nods. It’s not really how he planned on saying it, mostly because he hasn’t been planning on saying it at all. Now that it’s out there, though, he doesn’t regret it, which is funny, because he always sort of expected this would be scary, admitting how he feels. But this thing with Kurt has always felt more right than scary.  
  
“I love you too.” Kurt whispers. “You make it so easy to forget we live in Ass-Backwards, Ohio where people think the way we feel about each other is wrong.”  
  
“Good thing we’ve always got Finn around to try to knock some sense into the idiots.” Puck says with half a smile. “Did you see that punch?”  
  
Kurt nods. “He called me his brother.”  
  
“That’s what you are.”  
  
“Only technically. I didn’t know he takes the brother thing seriously.”  
  
“He does. He tried to rehabilitate Karofsky so you could come back. It didn’t work, obviously.”  
  
Kurt looks surprised. “I haven’t exactly been very brotherly to him.”  
  
“Just thank him for the punch.” Puck says, because he’s pretty sure Finn hasn’t noticed that Kurt isn’t totally into being brothers yet.  
  
“Thank you for _not_ punching that guy. The last thing I need is a boyfriend stuck in juvie.”  
  
“Babe, I didn’t even know why Finn was punching him in the first place. I was a little distracted.”  
  
Kurt smiles, “Would you like to be distracted again?”  
  
“Definitely.” Puck grins, pulling Kurt on top of him, their mouths fusing together in a hungry kiss. The thing is, Puck totally would have punched that asshole if he'd known what was going on. Kurt's right, there's a pretty good chance he would have ended up back in juvie, but he thinks maybe it would be worth it.  
  
  



End file.
